


[podfic] Crack Me Open Like A Chestnut

by ExMarks



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Domestic nonsense, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens), and post-fade to black implications, rated for some suggestive behavior, they're not really male but it's m/m since i used male pronouns throughout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By ArejDay 9 for the incredible advent calendar of prompts by drawlight.There are reasons Aziraphale was set to guard the Eastern Gate - and Crowley very much appreciates at least one of them.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	[podfic] Crack Me Open Like A Chestnut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crack Me Open Like A Chestnut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739708) by [Arej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arej/pseuds/Arej). 



> Whew, boy does this fic press a lot of my buttons. (1) Established romantic / sexual relationship, (2) funny, (3) Aziraphale casually going about with angelic strength, (4) extremely hot but still a T rating.
> 
> Thanks to [Arej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arej/pseuds/Arej) for giving me the ok to podfic this. Please go leave them a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed this lovely story.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has listened to my podfics. I treasure every kudo. And comments? I lose my mind for them.

[Stream or download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ut39vmchihwp1dx/Crack%20Me%20Open%20Like%20A%20Chestnut%20by%20Arej.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
